


Anyone else but you

by Cycian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cycian/pseuds/Cycian
Summary: "“If you put ‘gasolina’ once again I WILL sue you for racial insensivity!” Yelled your girl to a cackling Moira. "Night out with Sombra and the gang, which leads up to a splendid event. A night to remember, truly.





	Anyone else but you

“ Sombra, can you please hurry up ?”You groaned, banging on the bathroom’s door, already fully dressed and ready to go.   
“Give me five more minutes!” You sighed, she had been saying that for the past forty minutes.   
You sat down on the sofa. It was hard to believe that you had been dating Olivia for two years now. You thought back on your first meeting, on the battlefield. How she had been kind enough to spare your life. You also remembered her knocking on your door in the pouring rain, asking you for help.   
Extracting Reaper, Sombra and Widowmaker hadn’t been easy, but you managed, with Lena’s help.   
Lost in thoughts, you hadn’t heard your lover exit the bathroom.   
She cleared her throat, and turned to look at her.   
You knew her body, her every nook and angle, every scar and beauty mark. But seeing her like this, made you fall in love with Olivia all over again.   
She was dressed in a purple dress, quite revealing of her generous cleavage, with a cut mid-thigh, showing off her advantageous musculature. She was sporting a pair of black heels, her legs seemed endless and inviting.   
But her face, oh Lord above, her face. A Dia de los Muertos skeleton face, which accentuated her feature and lit up her eyes. You were simply speechless.   
“Amor, are you with me?” She slowly made her way towards you, swaying her hips suggestively.   
You got up, your eyes never leaving her wonderful face, you pulled her close, holding her by her generous hips.   
“You are…” No word, no matter the language, how extensive the vocabulary, no word could qualify her beauty. Her beauty not only resided on the highness of her cheekbones, the ampleness of her bosom, the white of her teeth, but in her laugh, her smiles, her silences, in her very soul.   
Speechlessness itself is no trouble, so long as you know to show what you cannot say.   
Your lips slowly made contact with hers, as if you were afraid of smudging her makeup, you felt her smile against you. She tasted of strawberries, of home. Her arms were around your shoulder, you lift her up with ease. You felt her laugh against your lips. You gently let her down on the sofa, careful not to tear or smudge anything, before your tongue glided against her coloured lips.  
She opened them with eagerness, and Olivia’s intoxicating taste invaded your mouth. It was wonderful, how the two of you were lost in a sea of sensation. She moaned, and you couldn’t help but grasp her thigh, placing yourself between her legs. She slowly rocked her hips against you, eliciting a sigh from you. Your lips left hers to place kisses on her neck, gently nipping at the sensitive skin, as she wrapped her legs around you.  
“I want you. Now.” She whispered, as she threw her head back, giving you a better access to her neck.   
You were about to reply when a series of three knocks echoed on the door.  
“If we pretend we’re not here, d’ya think they’ll go away?” You asked, still busy with littering your girl’s neck with kisses and soft bites. 

“Oli, Y/N, you better get your asses out of this flat before I come in!” Growled a dark voice from behind the thick door.  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake Gabe.” Cursed Sombra, obviously frustrated.   
“We’ll have plenty more time to catch up, Oli, don’t you worry about it.” You shrugged, placing a chaste kiss upon your lips, before offering to help her up. She gladly took your hand, lifting herself up quickly, her body ending up pressed against yours.   
Her hand gripped your butt, appreciating it.   
“You don’t look so bad yourself, amor.”   
“Hurry!” Groaned Gabriel, followed by the sound of someone getting smacked on their head.  
“Take your time my darlings, we’ve enough time, although we would all appreciate getting there in time!” Spoke Moira, and you guessed that she probably brutalised Gabriel again.   
You both sighed, before heading out with your friends. 

You were driving. It was better than Olivia and Gabe’s reckless driving, Amélie’s endless stream of insults or Moira’s purposeful murder attempts on the road. And Jesse was not to drive. Ever.   
“If you put ‘gasolina’ once again I WILL sue you for racial insensivity!” Yelled your girl to a cackling Moira.   
“Despacito, perhaps?”   
“Fuck off!” Said the group in unison.   
You giggled smugly, as you put on “Drunken sailor”, winking obnoxiously at Moira.   
“How the tables have tabled!” Laughed Amélie, who had a bit too much to drink.   
“Wheeeen do we get theeere?” Sighed Jesse, sitting on Gabriel’s lap.   
Gabe smacked him on the head, to which the cowboy responded with a ‘aw, da’, full of resentment, which was quickly forgotten has he chugged on his coca-cola.   
“You guys are hopeless.”   
You had finally arrived, the lights in the distance and the sound of cheers and singing could be heard.  
“Finally!” Whooped Jesse in joy, while Gabriel was trying to get him not to mess up his outfit.   
“Here we are, my love. Dia de los Muertos.” You smiled, looking at the marvellous sight that as unravelling in front of you. People were dancing in the streets, exchanging treats, having a lot of fun. The bass was thundering in your ears, along with the screams of joy.  
You exited the car, Reaper was stunning in his mariachi outfit, with Jesse as his partner, Moira looked like a Disney villain, which suited her quite well, whereas Amélie wore a long dress, her hair was dyed white, and she looked like an undead version of Marie Antoinette post decapitation. 

Your girlfriend snapped you out of your reverie with a playful kiss on your cheek, before putting her mask back on.  
“I know it looks great from here, but it’ll be even better in the crowd.” You nodded, she grabbed your hand, and led the way.   
Your girl sure could dance, but thankfully, she had taught you a lot of moves.   
You weren’t exactly sure of how many drinks you had, of how much you had danced, but that didn’t matter. Pressed against you was Olivia, having a blast. The crowd smelled like alcohol, sweat, and sweets, but you just couldn’t mind.  
All you could smell was her. A subtle fragrance of perfume, you would go as far as describing as spicy, but with a subtle note of sweetness in the aftertaste.  
Gosh, you could marvel in your girlfriend’s smell and talk about it as if it were the best wine you had ever tasted.   
All around you, people wore masks, it was impossible to know whom was whom, to Gabriel’s delight, the man could finally go out and have fun with his edgy owl mask.  
After what seemed like a full night of dancing, you finally took a break, and excused yourself to go to the bathroom.   
Amelie was there, fixing her makeup in the slightly cracked mirror.   
“It’s tonight, isn’t it?” It didn’t exactly feel as if she asked, more like a statement. She didn’t even wait for your answer.  
“You’re the one for her. You are the only one who can keep up with her… côté déjanté.”   
“Must be because I’m pretty darn crazy myself.” You chuckled, as you washed your hands.  
“ ‘Darn’? Seigneur, you spent too much time around Jesse.” She rolled her eyes, as if spending time with the cowboy was a sin.   
You checked your watch, it was time.   
Amélie watched you bracing yourself against the sink, and put a cold hand on your forearm.   
“It is time.” Stated Moira, entering the bathroom, as pristine as ever.   
She held out a glass of something that smelled strong. The gun in your back never felt so heavy.   
You grabbed the drink and swallowed it down like water, before heading to the roof.

The party was wilder than before, you could still catch the form of your girlfriend, dancing along with Jesse.   
You lifted the gun into the air, and pulled the trigger.  
A bright purple flare invaded the sky, drowning the seemingly infinite horizon. All heads turned towards you, as the music stopped.   
The masked DJ threw you a mic, thankfully you were able to catch it, no need to make this embarrassing.   
“Listen up, everyone!” Everyone’s attention was already on you, you saw your girlfriend’s eyes widen through her mask, she was most definitely not expecting you, of all people, to deliver an impromptu speech on top of a roof, during el dia de los Muertos.   
“Today, is a very special day indeed. It’s someone’s birthday!” You pointed your finger at Olivia, who gasped, as wishes of happy birthday in Spanish rained upon her.   
You refused to speak to Olivia for a full week when you had learned that she didn’t tell you the right date about her birthday. But now, now was the time to make it right, to make her think that her birthday was worth celebrating again.   
“But it’s also a very special day to me. See, this woman, she literally came out of nowhere into my life. And let me tell you: she changed my whole life. Never have I felt so love, so cared for. This woman, is the woman of my life. I know it now, I do not want anyone else but her.” As the crowd cheered, you looked at her straight in the eyes.  
“I do not want anyone else, but you.”   
You loaded another round into the flare gun.   
This time, the smoke was not only purple, but purple and your favourite colour, soaring through the sky, it seemed as though they danced together, intertwining.   
You were lucky to be in Overwatch with the people you cared for and loved.  
And thankful for having friends obsessed with bombs and fireworks, as well as an actual pilot.   
Tracer’s aircraft flew across the sky, fireworks booming everywhere.   
You heard someone run, you turned your head just in time to catch your girlfriend.  
“I swear to Dios, you are insane! I love it! I love you!” She couldn’t stop smiling, her mask probably fell on her way to you. You couldn’t help but kiss her quickly on the lips.  
“Look at the sky.” As she turned around, you got down on one knee, and prayed that Winston did supervise the Junker’s work. 

Thank God, he did.   
A beautiful ‘Will you marry me’ erupted into the sky, your favourite colour and purple, and this time, they were as one, they looked like smoky clouds, colouring the sky.   
Olivia turned around, her hands against her mouth. Her eyes were full of tears, and for once, they were not tears of dread, of pain or sorrow. They were blissful tears.   
You lost count of how many times she said si, yes, and I love you, but each time, you felt your heart beat a little faster, a little louder. Till it was like a symphony, synchronized with the cheerful claps of your audience.   
You smiled, and put your thumb up, as the masks came off.   
They all came. Your friends, your family. You could hear Olivia repressing a sob in your shoulder, but you certainly didn’t mind, as you felt tears prickling at the corner of your eyes as well. 

“You told me you never liked your last name. Well, I suppose Olivia (y/l/n) sounds simply amazing.”   
“Astounding, my love.”


End file.
